


Text Conversations Part One

by Lilly_Riches



Series: Text Conversations [2]
Category: jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Adorable, All The Ships, F/M, Fluff, I love ships, M/M, Multi, Nate is the dabbing master, Silent Scream by Anna Blue, get used to it, go listen to it, i am in the fic, it's good, lotsa fluff, shippers club, there's a song, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:03:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_Riches/pseuds/Lilly_Riches
Summary: Okay, so welcome to the text conversations. It's crazy, Nate's the dabbing master, and the characters do what they want. I literally have no control, even though I'm the author and a character in this story . . . yeah. Also, here's a link to the song I used: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cIlghWDd7RU ENJOY!!!!!!!





	Text Conversations Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so welcome to the text conversations. It's crazy, Nate's the dabbing master, and the characters do what they want. I literally have no control, even though I'm the author and a character in this story . . . yeah. Also, here's a link to the song I used: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cIlghWDd7RU ENJOY!!!!!!!

**Family Singing**

Lilly: I’m caught up in your expectations.

Lilly: You’re trying to make me live your dream.

Matt: But I’m causing you so much frustration.

Matt: And you only want the best for me.

Kelley: You’re wanting me to show more interest.

Joey: To always keep a big bright smile.

PJ: Be that pinky little perfect princess.

SJR: But I’m not that type of child.

Ethan: And the storm is rising inside of me.

Nate: Dontcha feel that our worlds collide?

Camden: It’s getting harder to breathe.

Mark: It hurts deep inside.

Sarvina: Just let me be

Jack: Who I am

Derrek: It’s what you really need to understand.

Drew: And I hope so hard for the pain to go away

Alex: And it’s torturing me

Samantha: That I can’t break free

Joey: So I cry and cry but just won’t get it out.

Leah: The silent scream.

Matty: Tell me why ur putting pressure on me.

Lilly: And everyday you cause me harm.

Sarvina: That’s the reason why I feel so lonely.

Alex: Even though you hold me in ur arms.

Nate: Wanna put me in a box of glitter.

Jack: But I'm just trying to get right out  
Divit: And now you're feeling so so bitter  
Joey: Because I've let you down  
Xavier: And the storm is rising inside of me  
Samantha: Dontcha feel that our worlds collide?  
Mark: It's getting harder to breathe  
Derrek: It hurts deep inside  
Kelley: Just let me be  
PJ: Who I am  
SJR: It's what you really need to understand  
Drew: And I hope so hard for the pain to go away  
Khali: And it's torturing me  
Joey: But I can't break free  
Sarvina: So I cry and cry but just won't get it out  
Leah: The silent scream  
Lilly: Can't you see  
Matt: How I cry for help  
Nate: Сause you should love me  
Drew: Just for being myself  
Mark: I'll drown in an ocean  
Jack: Of pain and emotion  
Xavier: If you don't  
Sarvina: Save me right away  
Derrek: Just let me be  
PJ: Who I am  
Alex: It's what you really need to understand  
Matty: And I hope so hard for the pain to go away  
Divit: And it's torturing me  
Camden: But I can't break free  
Ethan: So I cry and cry but just won't get it out  
Leah: The silent scream  
Ivy: My silent scream  


**Cheesy**

Leah: Do I ever cross your mind?

Xavier: Never

Leah: Do you like me?

Xavier: Of course not.

Leah: Do you want me?

Xavier: Nope

Leah: Would you cry if I left?

Xavier: Should I?

Leah: Would you live for me?

Xavier: Not at all.

Leah: Would you do anything for me?

Xavier: No.

Leah: Choose-me or your life?

Xavier: My life.

Lilly: YOU’RE A F**KING DOUCHE

Matt: WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE

Xavier: The reason you never cross my mind is because you're always on my mind.  
Xavier: The reason why I don't like you is because I love you.  
Xavier: The reason I don't want you is because I need you.  
Xavier: The reason I wouldn't cry if you left is because I would die if you left.  
Xavier: The reason I wouldn't live for you is because I would die for you.  
Xavier: The reason why I'm not willing to do you anything for you is because I would do everything for you.  
Xavier: The reason I chose my life is because you ARE my life.

Leah: Awwwwwwwwww

Leah: I love you too.

Lilly: I ship it.  


**Shippers Club**

Lilly: I call a meeting.

Matt: What kind of meeting?

Lilly: The shippers club meeting of course.

Matt: Oh

Matt: Okay

Nate: I’VE BEEN SUMMONED

Lilly: u seem happy

Nate: IS THAT UNUSUAL

Mark: Very

Jack: Oh no

Jack: I recognize the signs.

Ethan: Signs?

Camden: ;)

Jack: NO CAMDEN

Lilly: So confused

Nate: NO CAMDEN WHAT???????

Camden: We need a

Mark: No

Ethan: Stop it

Camden: M

Lilly: Oh

Matt: ETHAN STOP HIM

Camden: A

Lilly: I’LL HOLD ETHAN OFF

Nate: WHAT’S GOING ON???????

Camden: S

Mark: Someone get Lilly

Ethan: I’m back

Ethan: Stop Camden

Camden: T

Ethan: You’ll be sleeping on the couch

Nate: HARSH

Jack: Ouch

Camden: E

Lilly: FINISH IT

Matt: Seriously Lilly

Lilly: What else do you expect?

Jack: Tru tru

Mark: Guys

Camden: R

Ethan: I tried

Matt: NOOOOOOOOO

Nate: I AM THE DABBING MASTER

Nate: *dabs*

Lilly: YAS

Mark: I hate you Camden

Ethan: Enjoy the couch


End file.
